Image stitching is a process that combines multiple images into a single view, such as a wide-angle view. Image stitching is process intensive which can lead to a large consumption of processing power, delays in processing time, and consumption of a large amount of memory.
New methods and apparatus that process and stitch large volumes of images will assist in advancing technological needs and solving technological problems.